More than just friends?
by Kjersti
Summary: Their feelings are a secret. Not even they know what the other one is thinking. Will Allen realise he loves her in time ore will she be tired of waiting for him by then. AllenxLenalee..
1. An accident

Hello…Next chapter for you right here. Changed the first chapter a bit…but not much. (Don't like the first chapter but I'm too lazy to write a new one)  
More feelings are getting up. (Maybe I would try some humour the next chapter) (Thinking)

* * *

Mountains could bee seen in the distance and the sun was about to set. Allen had been watching the sun vanish behind the mountains little by little from his window on the train. They would arrive at noon the next day but the sight of the sunset had made him forget all about the mission. 

The sun disappeared behind the mountains and Allen stopped watching outside for once and looked around him. Almost every person on the train was sleeping and the sight of sleeping people made him sleepy.

Lenalee was sitting next to him sleeping sweetly with her arms crossed. Allen admired the calmness she had about missions and wondered if he could be so calm.

The book Komui had given them before they left the black tower laid beside her and he picked it up.

_Never ending summer_. The headline caught Allen's eye and he started reading the book for the seventh time.

He didn't care to read the first pages where it was information about the village. But started reading one of the finder's rapport.

_Finder nr. 134:  
We entered the village in the middle of December. We had travelled trough a snowstorm and was cold and wheat and we were all shocked when we entered the village. We had only packed our winter clothes, assuming that it would be cold in the mountain village, but it was the opposite. It was warm, sunny and had just the same temperature as in the summer._

Allen looked up from his papers. How strange. He thought for a moment then read the last lines at that page.

_My finder team and I began questioning the villagers to find answers. All of them said the same: The weather had suddenly changed in the middle of June last year. It had rained heavily for many weeks and suddenly the rain disappeared leaving only the sun and the hot weather. All of the villagers said that it was only raining during the night but it was never wet at the ground when they walked outside in the mornings._

Allen had grown sleepier so he leant his head to the window and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Neh?" Allen waked up as he felt a pressure to his shoulder. He was still sleepy so he had to rub his eyes to see what it was. 

Lenalee, still sleeping sweetly, was lying with her head at his shoulder. He felt a warm feeling growing inside his heart but it was a feeling Allen never had felt before.

He had probably wakened when she had fallen down on him. He blushed while smiling a pathetic smile. How could she fall and not wake up?

His only answer to this question had to be that women could sleep trough an akuma attack. He praised himself for coming up with such an intelligent answer before he closed his eyes again. His demonic hand closed around hers and he fell asleep.

* * *

The sun hit Lenalee's eyes and she stretched her arms. She had slept so well dreaming about her and Allen on a romantic boat trip. She giggled for herself before she realised she was feeling skin to her fingers. 

She turned her head upwards only to see that her hand was inches away from Allen's chest. Her other had was in a firm grip by Allen's hand and she looked in to his sleeping face. Strange. Why was Allen above her? Allen opened his eyes and gave her a sleepy smile. Her brain started functioning again and she blushed.

"Ah! I'm really sorry!"

She sat up and had to turn around because her face felt so hot. She had waked up on his shoulder and was holding his hand. It was a lie, she was dreaming. Lenalee pinched herself on the arm.

No, it wasn't a dream.

"Uh? Lenalee?

Allen touched her arm and Lenalee could almost hear her mind screaming that it was a dream.

* * *

Allen was walking through a mass of staring people. With Lenalee lying like a dead corps on his back he didn't blame them for staring. But it wasn't his fault that she had fainted. 

He had thought about finding an inn when he was at the train. That was better than to drag Lenalee around making both of them easy targets.

There was always an inn next to the train station. So Allen had placed his fate at this thought and stepped through the mass off people going on and off the trains.

* * *

Lenalee rubbed her forehead and sat up. She had a painful headache and she wondered where she was. The room was dark but she could see that it wasn't her own room. A small snoring sound came from a shadow next to the bead and Lenalee noticed Allen sleeping in a chair. 

His head was leaning to the right and a small river of drool was running down his neck. Lenalee had never seen him sleeping before and the drooling boy in front of her gave her a smile.

Lenalee crawled silently against Allen and she stopped right in front of his face. Her arm stretched out and her fingers pushed the drool away. She smiled as the boy mumbled something in the sleep and she kissed his forehead.

* * *

Allen felt a small tickling on his forehead so he opened his eyes just to see Lenalee bent over kissing his forehead. He was shocked, couldn't say a word, but he felt the same warm feeling in his heart. Once again he was dealing with feelings he had never felt before. 

While he was in shock Lenalee had noticed that he had woke up and she jumped back in her bead, blushing madly, while almost screaming:

"Sorry! I'm really sorry!

* * *

Hmm…Yeah…I didn't like the first chapter…I like this one better. But I know that I have a lot of grammar and other faults. Feel free to hang me out.. (Laughing)  
hmm… Next chapter? I don't know since I'm going to spend two weeks in Rhodes at the 05.08...  
Guessing it will be up 23.08.. 


	2. Thoughts

**Hello... I'm back with a new chapter... Have been in Rhodes since the 19.th so I have had only 4 days to write this story.. (should have given myself more time) Just started school again and the math is waaaaaay to hard for me... Hmm... I expect that this chapter is poorer than the 2. chapter but this was all I could make for this four days.. I'm starting to loos interest in this story too so I have to start a new story.. give some hints in what you want to see.. START THE READING NOW.. P**

* * *

"Lenalee..…wah….what.." Allen felt like he had lost a friend and got married at the same time. He had never felt so good inside of him but at the same time he was wondering what was going on. He had almost screamed of happiness when he felt Lenalee's lips to his forehead but this was to good to be true. 

His thoughts vanished when someone hit him and everything turned black.

* * *

Lenalee was standing behind a unconscious Allen, who was spread out on the floor, breathing heavily. What was she going to do? What was she going to say? She had panicked when his eyes suddenly open and she was kissing his forehead. She didn't know what to do. The shock fried her brain and her body moved on its own. 

What was she going to say when he woke up? He would definitely ask about the kiss. She just had to find a way to trick Allen so that he would think that it never happened.

Lenalee walked fast back and forth in the small room. What was she going to say? The sweat drop from her forehead and she bit her under lip. A person coming in to the room not knowing what had happened would have thought that she had murdered Allen. He lay in such a comical way that almost made Lenalee laugh.

Just one lie and it would be over. She stopped in her tracks hold out her hand and hit it with the other. "I know what to do." She said while sweat drop down to the ground.

* * *

Allen woke up with a big headache lying at the floor next to Lenalee's bed. "Strange." He said it to himself while rubbing the back of his head, witch was hurting like hell, and the events from the night before suddenly turned up in his head. 

"LENALEE!" He almost screamed it out because his brain was longing for answers. He turned around when the door opened behind him and he stood face to face with Lenalee.

Allen swallowed. This would be so awkward to ask about, what if she didn't kiss him. "uhm…Lenalee?" She looked at him and smiled. "Yes?" She answered in a light cheerful way and Allen felt his heart beat faster. "uhm…Did you…I don't know…Do something unusual last night?"

* * *

Lenalee knew what he was asking about and her heart began to beat faster. No need to worry and just stick to the plan. She smiled at him and hoped that her smile didn't look to false. "Hmm? What do you mean?" She tried to sound innocent. If he had gained some brain cells during the night he would know that she was lying. 

Allen looked at her with a curios face, his eyes watching her suspiciously, and he opened his mouth. "oh…It's nothing. I just thought…" He looked at the floor while rubbing the back of his head again.

"What. I don't understand what your saying." She looked at him with a fake curious face. "It's nothing. Really it was probably just a dream ore something." He looked up to Lenalee again and smiled to her but his expression suddenly changed to a curious one again. "The only thing I want to know now is how I ended up on the floor and why the back of my head hurts. "

Lenalee felt a bit guilty about his head and wondered if it was hurting him. "You just fall down to the ground and maybe you hit your head. I just know that when you fall down you woke me up." Lenalee had to prays herself for that lie.

Allen scratched his chin and looked at the roof. "Now that you mention it. I do remember dreaming about chasing some food and then falling down a stairway." Lenalee felt a bit irritated. Was food the only thing on his mind. "Lovely steaks and cheese and tomatoes and…" Allen had started listing up all the food in his dream and a little bit of drool was starting to drip down from his chin. Lenalee sighted. Would he ever start thinking about her and not food?

* * *

Allen sat down in the hotel cafeteria he had been so embarrassed of himself. Having thoughts like that about a friend. He laughed for himself but he didn't feel like laughing and the laughter didn't feel real. It was like he had lost a big part of his heart when he found out that she didn't kiss his forehead. 

For some reason there was a point on his forehead that was burning hot. It was something Allen didn't understand it was just a dream and he couldn't understand how someone could have such feelings.

He looked down on his food mountain. How could he eat with these feelings? Feelings he had never felt for someone before. They were always coming up when he was with Lenalee. What could it be?

He looked at a plate on the top of the mountain and he felt a small tickling feeling inside his stomach. The feeling he felt was strangely similar to the feeling he got when he was alone with Lenalee. He shacked his head. " No need to worry about things I don't understand!" Allen started eating on the mountain of food but the burning had returned to a single place on his forehead.

* * *

**Ooh... Need some inspiration.. Do you know about some good love manga's (ore regular manga). Need to find some inspiration to the next chapter.. I would like to know if there is some other story i should write... some other couple maybe, have thoughts of beginning a SHORT maybe 2 chapter story about boy love... But im not into those kind of pairings. (Except Naruto X Sasuke.. Can live with it, but its not my favourite... like Naruto X Hinata..) Would like you to point out some mistakes since I'm not that good in grammar and stuff like that... Hope you liked this chapter... (no deadline fore the next though...)**

**  
**


	3. Entering the forest

* * *

"Just around this mountain and we will be at the end of this forest." Allen smiled at Timicampy while he was stuffing an old brownish looking map down in one of his pockets. The sun was about to set and the sky was coloured with orange. 

Allen felt his whole body relaxing and fell down to the ground. He exhaled and watched the clouds fly around high up in the air. _If only…_ His thoughts wondered of when Timicampy landed on his forehead. Allen watched the little goblin fly around playing with leafs witch the wind had picked up.

He exhaled again. "If it was some food here" he said silently to himself.

---

She had been unpacking for quite a while and she had gotten tired of working alone. _I thought he was going to help me. _She let out an angry sight while thinking this but she had tried to avoid him since the kissing accident the day before.

But…He could at least help her set up the tent! The angry feeling was boiling up in her. "Where is that idiot?" She said angry. She turned around and gazed over the area.

---

She had been looking for several minutes and she was starting to get worried._ 'Was he attacked? Ore maybe he got lost?'_ These thoughts went trough her head while she was desperately searching for her friend.

She was seriously beginning to think that the woods would never stop but was proved wrong when she was standing in front of a big field of flowers. The orange sun and the mountains in the background gave it a magical feel. The wind raced trough her hair and some leafs hit her face in a playful way.

In the middle of this beauty lay a white haired boy. His eyes were closed and Timicampi was lying on the right side of his chest.

Lenalee sat down next to his head and looked down in his peaceful face. She had never seen him so relaxed and happy before. She let her fingers go through his beautiful white hair.

---

Allen waked up to a relaxing motion on the top of his head and stretched his arms but snapped them back when he hit something soft. He opened his eyes and looked into a face that could belong to a goddess. _'I'm in heaven!'_ He reached his hand out and placed on one of her cheeks.

---

Lenalee was sitting stiffly next to Allen. Her hand was still in hid hear but she couldn't move it.

His sudden movement had shocked her but it had shocked her in a heart acing way. She wanted…so much…to touch his face. Feel his soft skin and feel his hand in hers. But…but…she couldn't do it. He…he was still sleeping. Sort off. Her thoughts made her feel dizzy and she didn't realise that Allen had closed his eyes and that his hand wasn't on her cheek anymore.

When she finally realized that he was asleep again, and that he was sleeping deeply, she wanted him to wake up just to tell her he loved her. Her hand went through Allen's hair again.

His soft hair felt comforting.

---

The walk home was rather silent. Both of them was tired from the long trip and they had over half of the way left.

Allen felt this wood was rather quiet and he wondered if it lived animals there.

The sun had already set and Lenalee was walking behind Allen witch was showing the way with his anti akuma weapon.

"I have always wondered about why it glows orange from it but now I know." Allen smiled at her.

Allen turned around again walking slowly to their camp. It was still quiet and for some reason he felt like running out of this forest.

**

* * *

**

**Ok… I know… this chapter is a bit simmilar to the sekond chapter but I had to enter some fluff :D Its getting a bit more...ehm...not so much fluffy the next chapter.  
I'm a bit slow writer but… I just got a little kitten, and I just feel that she want me to stop writing… (she's ruining my computer) Well.. I hope that you liked this chapter.. even though it's a bit short.. :D**


	4. Falling

**I'm really sorry!!!! -Bows down- step on me please, I know I'm slooooow… its because of the f... school  
Well, on to the chapter.. Not so much "action" as I promised but I just needed to bring down some Allen background because I just love the cute innocent Allen -heart heart- **

Just to add a note.. The flashback.. Totaly made up, sice we don't get to know much from Allen's past in both the anime and manga :p

* * *

Allen shut his eyes open and tried to focus on the blurry world around him. His left eye was beating with pain but that wasn't his main concern. There was something out there, and Allen could feel it move closer. 

He looked over the camp and found nothing out of ordinary. Lenalee was sleeping quietly so he assumed she couldn't feel anything. But still, the feeling was bothering him. It had to be an akuma.

Allen pressed his palm against his forehead. This whole situation was actually to big for his mind to handle. Going through different strategies to avoid the creature out there. What should he do?

He glanced over at the sleeping Lenalee. What he wouldn't give to become normal like her. He hid his face in his hands feeling the scar across his left eye.

Flashback

_A man dressed all in black walked in the door. He looked at all the children which was lined up before him. _

_The sound of footsteps was the only sound in the room as the tall man walked in front of the children. All of them smiled to the man, trying to look as sweet as possible. All except one boy standing in the middle of the line.  
_

_Allen didn't want to smile, he knew what would happen if he did that. That was something he had seen before. The once that smiled would be taken away and never return again. So he would never smile, not before his family would pick him up. _

They would definitely pick him up. He had read stories like this. He had been forgotten somewhere and they couldn't find him. They would definitely pick him up, just like in the stories.

He knew, even though he thought like this, that he had been left alone and that his family would never pick him up.

Allen squeezed the teddy bear in his arms, hiding a tear slowly running down his cheek. Why was it only that had this hand?

The quiet room was no longer quiet as the sobbing Allen cried more and more. He stopped when he felt a hand on his head and Allen watched up at the tall man while rubbing his sore eyes

"Won't you come home with me?"

One of the ladies smiled at the tall man before saying: "it's a small defect with that boy why don't you take this girl instead Mr. Walker?"  
She pointed at a girl with orange hair and curls smiling sweetly at Mr. Walker.

"I don't care about the defect." He said it while smiling at Allen which blushed.

The lady twitched and smiled at Mr. Walker again. "I'm sure you wont say that after I show you his defect."

Mr. Walker looked at the lady with a curious look.

"Allen! Show him your left arm."  


_Allen closed his eye while showing Mr. Walker his arm. He didn't want to see his shocked expression. _

"_Allen." _

The voice of the friendly man made him open one eye in curiosity. 

"_My name is Mana. I think you should know it since I will be you're new dad from today."_

_Allen looked at Mana with big eyes before letting out a shy smile._

End of flashback

…

Lenalee was angry. Not only had she slept badly, she had also gotten a bunch of leaves in her hair. The worst part was that she didn't detect it before looking into a bucket of water. She looked like a witch.

Picking out the leaves had taken forever and she was thankful that Allen was still asleep.

She could only see his back but by watching his slow breathing she guessed he was still asleep. But she couldn't understand how he managed it. Lying on a round rock and on you're side, no one can manage that. The view had actually irritated her more than it had amused her.

It was soon noon and they had to continue their mission. (There is no slacking in an exorcist's life.)

Lenalee walked over at the rock and lightly shook Allen. He groaned and stretched witch caused him to loose balance and fall of the rock.

Allen blinked with his eyes and looked at Lenalee with a confused look. "What happened?"

He rubbed his back while standing up looking at Lenalee witch was struggling to keep her face cool and not laugh. It was just too funny, they way his face looked like while he was falling.

She couldn't hold herself any longer. She had to laugh. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. It was too funny. Allen, which did not quite understand the situation, saw only the tears and instantly froze in his tracks.

_She's crying? What have I done?! _

Lenalee couldn't hold herself anymore and started laughing but Allen had already found a way to "comfort" her. Lenalee stopped laughing when she saw Allen's face in front of hers. His thumb was rubbing away the tears she had cried and his eyes were sympathetic. 

She felt her heart drop several meters inside herself and then rise again with lightning speed. _W-w-what was he doing? _She turned around and walked fast to her sleeping bag. She had never had such a warm face before, neither had she seen Allen's eyes just for her. Even though it was a misunderstanding it made her heart beat faster.

Allen stood by the rock looking at his hand and then at Lenalee. He was so confused. Wasn't that the right thing to do?

* * *

**  
I PROMISE.. next chapter will NOT come as slow as this one!!!!**  
(noticed now that this chapter was rather small.. like the rest OMG whant to write action so I'm giving it a try) 

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!  
**


	5. Never again?

Again

IM BACK! Sorry, I've had so many exams and stuff that my head is about to burst. .  
This chapter is pretty much just a chapter for me to get away from the whole "scary forest" plot. So boring to write about. So here comes the action…  
Enjoy my (crappy) story:

* * *

"Allen?"

Lenalee walked slowly through the high grass, feeling rather uncomfortable. How she had gotten lost was a mystery since Allen had only been a few centimetres in front of her. The fog had started taking over much of her surroundings, reminding her that the grey clouds were not only for display. She had to find some sort of cover ore she would end up like a soaked cat.

So, Lenalee stopped in her tracks, pulled up her tent from her backpack, and began setting up a camp. She had no intentions of getting wet and she knew that Allen wasn't dumb enough to walk around alone. _'He has probably the same idea as me',_ Lenalee thought for herself as she knocked the last tent plug down.

She stood up and brushed of the sweat on her forehead and looked at the little green tent. The left side was unusually crooked and the right side looked like it was about to fall but it was better than nothing.

Lenalee sighted. Practical things like this had never been her strong side, nor had she ever sat up a tent by herself. It was usually Allen that did it for her and even then it looked like something a cat would throw up.

* * *

"Guide to survival chapter 12: when you have lost you're companions, go look for them!" Allen muttered to himself while walking randomly from left to right.

He had walked around for some hours already but the tip from his survival guide motivated him to continue on. Well, he had just read the book one time, but he was confident that it was like that. _'Or…was it climb a tree?'  
_

* * *

Lenalee was starting to get nervous. Not for herself, or the fact that the tents roof was about to crumble because of all the water, but for Allen. She had already waited for a long time and just the thought of Allen alone made her cold inside. He was an expert at getting lost.

Lenalee sighted for herself and brushed away some food at her lap before standing up. Somehow the tent didn't crumble by her sudden move and she crawled outside.

It was still raining but her concern for Allen was bigger than getting sick.

* * *

Allen had been walking around in circles for some time now and was beginning to doubt his own decision. Maybe walking around wasn't the smartest thing after all? Grey weather and rain had made his mood even worse and the fact that he was soaked made him madder.

A sudden noise caught his attention and a big shadow jumped out from the threes. Allen could only see the shadow of the creature because of all the water in his eyes but he knew one thing, it was no akuma.

They stood like this, just looking at each other, and the rain was splashing down in the background. The shadow jumped suddenly and made Allen activate his anti akuma weapon. Their weapons met and the sparks from the impact evaporated in the air making a small fog appear around the two warriors but vanished again as the shadow attacked again.

"What do you want from me?!" Allen shouted it out while protecting his body from the black sword. The shadow did not answer him and attacked faster making Allen loosing his balance. He fell to the ground and he blinked his eyes for just a moment. The pain in his stomach made him shut open his eyes and cough blood. The sword was imbedded in his stomach and Allen let out a scream of pain as the shadow turned the sword around.

His screams echoed through the forest and the rain kept splashing down on his face. The shadow looked at his face laughing of Allen's screams. "You know exorcist…" The voice was deep and cold. "I have no particular reason to kill you. But its just that my master Earl ordered to kill every exorcist ruining my mission." Allen looked at the shadow with fear and anger at the same time.

The shadow laughed of Allen again and shacked his head making more water drip onto Allen's face. "Now, you don't need that arm anymore."

Allen closed his eyes as the pain filled his entire body. He would die at a place like this. A tear ran down his cheek as the footsteps of the shadow faded away. He couldn't handle it anymore it was too painful. As the rain splashed down at the ground, washing away all the blood, the only thing Allen could think of was the agony of not seeing the face of Lenalee again.

* * *

This was a small chapter, and its probably maaany mistakes... buuut now I can seriusly start with the fluff.. Yey! My favurite part.!!  
Soo.. until next time (I dont know when) see yaaah! XD


	6. Don't cry for me

Hey! I'm back again! I have written this (shit) while I rehearsed for my exam tomorrow! As you know from before… I have (many) mistakes!! Oh YEAH… … … … **SPIDER ON MY FLOOR!** … … …. …. …. Its brown Q.Q

I'm boored... no one at msn care to message me.. I hate them all!!  
Well that's how tragic my life is.. XD

**B.T.W… I didn't care to read through this story… I have to study…Will see through it earlier.. Think of it as a RAW.. XD**

* * *

'Black. It's so black. I don't want to be here. I want Allen. Allen.'

"ALLEN!"

Lenalee opened her eyes and felt the sweat running down her forehead. A hand brushed over her forehead and wiped the sweat away. Lenalee looked at the person sitting next to her bead and recognised the black order mark. 'Am I really home again?' She confirmed her thoughts as a white shadow zoomed through the room and hugged Lenalee.

"Komui…Komui…" The shadow didn't answer the nurse.

"KOMUI! Get out of here. You're disturbing the patient!" The nurse looked at Lenalee's brother with a death glare.

"Who could have done such a thing to MY Lenalee! A waterfall of tears spat out of Komui's eyes. Both Lenalee and the nurse felt like punching him away but they locked him out instead.

It was quiet in the room once again and Lenalee looked at the nurse cleaning up the mess Komui made. The light in the room somehow gathered around the nurse and made her look like a saint. Her wrinkles and the way she walked made Lenalee think of her grandmother. How she missed her.

"You know..." The nurse turned around to Lenalee's bead. "…I think that you have some of the most caring people around you. Your brother and the rest of the family and especially your friend in the other room."

"What do you mean? I understand my family and all that but…who is the one in the other room. Its only another medicalro…" Lenalee stopped as she talked and her mind went blind. How could she forget! She was such a monster!

"IT'S ALLEN RIGHT?! ... ... RIGHT?!"

* * *

The sound of beeping machines and Timcampy's cries broke the silence and Lenalee sat down besides the bead in the dark room. She felt like crying as she looked at his scratched up face and the bandages.

The nurse had told her that he had been lying over her, protecting her, when the finders had found them. Timcampy was the one that had alarmed the organisation and this way saved them. Timcampis memory pictures on the other hand were to bad and they could not find the one behind this attack.

'I don't remember anything.' Tears rolled down her face and she hugged Allen tightly. Her tears rolled down to Allen's cheeks but she gently brushed these away. "I'm…I'm…sorry."

Lenalee woke up in the middle of the night. Her eyes were swollen but she only cared for Allen. He was still unconscious and he seemed whiter that the last time she looked at him. She touched his face lightly and panicked as she felt how cold he was.

"NURSE!"

No one replied. She was alone.

Lenalee didn't know what to do. So she lifted Allen's blanket off and lay down on top of him. She blushed when she saw Allen's face in front of hers but shacked the thought away. This was a way of warming him up, nothing else.

If someone walked in them now they would probably get the wrong idea but it was the fastest way to warm him up. She was trying not to lie to much pressure on him, as this would open his wounds again but it was hard to find a place without injuries.

As she lay on him like this she thought of all the times Allen had saved her. This time she was helping him and it made her feel good. Some naughty thoughts about Allen waking up now and them being alone in a room made her blush. She just couldn't control her hormones.

* * *

The bright light from outside hit Allen's eyes and irritated the guts out of him. A sudden movement from his chest and he opened his eyes.

* * *

Lenalee looked deep into Allen's eyes. 'He's awake!' She started to move down from the bead but was stopped as she was engulfed in a hug from Allen.

"I though I would never see you again!" Allen whispered it in her ear and leaned his head to her shoulder.

Lenalee's tears burst out and she hugged him back, feeling the bandages on her fingers. She could feel Allen's tears to her shoulders and it made her cry even more.

They sat like this, just crying their emotions out, until Allen let go of her. He looked at her and smiled. Lenalee could feel his rough thumbs brush away her tears and his hand to her face afterwards. She closed her eyes and treasured the few seconds he held his hand there.

"You shouldn't cry for a idiot like me."

Lenalee wiped away Allen's tears and squeezed his face between her hands.

"And you shouldn't make me worried. At least not this much!"

They both laughed and Lenalee climbed down from Allen's bed and felt rather embarrassed about this outburst of feelings. She was glad that no one had seen them.

Or…so she thought. The little black video golem in the corner had seen every move they had made and this little golems owner was no other than Komui.

* * *

**THE END** – haha.. Just kidding!!

Yeah… I was not to found of this chapter.. LENALEE everywhereeeeeeeeeee… But oh well.. I'm also starting to wonder if Lenalee has a sleeping problem, she sleeps everywhere at anytime. I should write better?

B.T.W the nurse has Alzheimer's... thats why she can't remember Allen's name.. XD haha

Uuh... I'm soooooo good in english I almost win a gold medal XD


	7. Fooling around

I have a feeling that Lenalee became a little OOC in this chapter. Yeah, that happens some times. erm…need to steer away from all the clichés.

Clichés means crap so my brain is working overtime.  
The next chapter would be up as soon as my ideas have been sorted out.

* * *

The morning fog was twirling around the black orders headquarter hiding the white cloaked man running (and jumping) over the small puddles. He had been running for a while now because he wanted to come home to watch over his sister. _'That bastard'_ He thought and clenched his fist. Even though his expression looked fairly relaxed and laidback, in his mind there were an internal war of words between himself…and…himself. Actually, I will take that back. Komui looked far from relaxed. He looked like a sour kindergarten kid who had lost his favourite teddy only with a bit of demons mixed in it.

"My precious! My precious Lenaleeeeee!" echoed trough the lonely halls and Komui stopped in his tracks, his mind was buried deep in thoughts. The raindrops tickled his cheeks gently and the grey clouds twirled around in a lousy attempt to wake him up from his trance. 'If only…' He thought and sighted. 'If it wasn't an exorcist…then I would have accepted her love.' Komui looked at the grey clouds again and drops from the sky mixed with the salt and warm drops that were falling from Komui's eyes. He laughed a bit over his halfhearted tears and thought silently _'I have to do something about this tragedy!' _

* * *

"Good morning Allen!  
"Feeling better now?"

"Wow! Looks like you are far more popular than I imagined." Lenalee smiled at Allen and pinched playfully his right cheek. The person in particular didn't find the usual greeting round that unusual. They were all people and friends he talked and greeted everyday. He couldn't understand why Lenalee made such a big fuss about it.

"Allen?" Lenalee tilted her head his way and stared at him with wondering eyes. _'Oh God. Don't say anything about that embarrassing thing yesterday. I can still feel her arms around me.'_ His face heated up a notch and he looked back at her face.

"Yes?"

"When did your arm go missing?" She laughed and hit her elbow in his chest.

"Aww. That joke is not funny anymore Lenalee!" He said it with a sarcastic sadness and hit his elbow in her stomach. Lenalee answered by tickling him, which made Allen answer in the same way.

He was happy that his friends didn't pity him. Even tough he himself felt like a total mess about losing his innocence he would never let his friend's worry about him. Never. So the easiest way to avoid their sad faces was to joke around and show a face that wouldn't worry them. But Allen had to admit that he was not depressed about it since the science team was already working on a way to get the innocence back.

So there they were. Running around like crazy maniacs trying to get the other one to surrender using the dirtiest tickling methods. People in the hallway shook their heads and laughed a bit, but who can blame them?

Allen saw his moment when Lenalee ran away from the pillar she was hiding behind and pined her down to the floor with his arm. But Lenalee is a strong girl so he had to sit on top of her to hold her down. He tickled and tickled until she could not longer keep it inn and were laughing loudly asking for forgiveness.

She stopped laughing after catching her breath and looked up at Allen.

"Do you know Allen?"  
"Hmm? What?" He looked into her eyes and felt a small heat louring towards his cheeks.

"You have..." Her words got cut off when Allen suddenly flew through the air. He didn't understand the situation before he saw who was holding him up, the one and only Komui.

* * *

Lenalee walked with steady steps through the endless mass off people. The lunch period was always a crowded time but this was a routine for every inhabitant of the black order, pressing through the endless finders to get some food. Her hair was waving back and forth in her steps rhythm but she held her arms close to her chest, making sure that the paperwork would not disappear.

She exhaled and felt a sudden urge to rip all the papers just to piss Komui off. _'That damn bastard! Coming in like he owns me ore something.' _A vein popped and she stopped dead in her tracks looking down on her feet.

The grey walls and the mass of people didn't seem to notice her standing there, partly hiding the eyes behind her bangs. She tightened her hold on the paperwork, pressing them closer to her chest and bent her head lover. _'How close I was at losing him that time.'_ Somehow the people and the surroundings around her seemed to disappear and she stood alone in the dark, still squeezing the papers. No sound was entering her ears except the little sound of drops falling hard against the floor. _'Even though I said to myself, that I would not show Allen this type of face. I'm pathetic.'_ She felt the dark coming closer for each drop falling down. _'Why?'_

A strong hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, the darkness disappeared. She looked up and found herself in Lavi's strong arms. The comfort of feeling she was not alone anymore made her sight and she patted his head in a comforting way. She already knew that she was not the only one feeling sad in this matter.

Lavi let go of her and his eyes scanned every inch of her face. "What made little Lenalee cry this time?" He smiled a playful smile at her and pinched her cheek. Lenalee sniffed and smiled back before answering in a cheeky tone: "Ah, you know. There was this red bush hovering over there. I think that it might have been a primitive form of an akuma." Lavi laughed and used his tumbs to brush her tears away. "You know…" He said with a serious expression while looking down at her eyes.

"…**He** would not like that you cry you know."

Lenalee twitched and a light blush spread across her cheeks. _'Is it that obvious?' _She averted his eyes, turned around and started taking long steps away from Lavi.

"I-I h-have absolutely NO ide of w-what you are talking about!" She screamed it out but the last part became slightly lighter because her head was suddenly held back. Lavi had taken the tip of her long hair and was holding her back while she was desperately trying to escape from his grasp.

"Don't worry, don't worry." He said it with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

* * *

The night had silently crawled in so the sounds of night animals crawling around were the only thing heard. How long had he sat there in the window looking at the dark horizon? Just sitting there, even though he would be leaving early the next morning. His breath evaporated in the cold air and the clouds flew silently out the window.

In the distance he could see the early signs of the sun creeping upwards but a group of birds captured his attention. There had been many times he had wished for wings during his life. The feeling of air under you and a total sense of freedom were one of his biggest dreams when he was younger, but lately he had no use for such dreams. Maybe it was because he was happier than ever? No, he had no idea.

He exhaled and leaned his head to his arm. _'Thinking of such unnecessarily things again. My biggest concern should be __**that**__.' _The eyes sat their attention to his exorcist uniform hanging on his chair.

-Flashback-

"There is one way to get your innocence back…'" Komui paused and looked at his face. Somehow Allen knew that it was going to be more information by looking at Komui's, more or less, twisted face. "…But, you have to travel to China."

Allen didn't understand the big fuss about going to China. It was not like he hated the land, the biggest problem about China for him would probably be the language. So he merely smiled at Komui and expected some grotesque hidden information. But it seemed that Komui had read his mind this time.

"It's going to be a hard task, but the hardest part for you would be going to China without getting killed by the akumas. I'm sure that IF you get there unharmed you will get you're innocence back." There was a moment of silence and Allen was certain that if he could touch the tension in the room right now, it would be hard and rock like.

He was beginning to feel rather unpleasant now. _'How long does Komui intend to stay quiet?'_ There just had to be some sort of words in this room so he searched his mind for a question. Anything was good enough.

"Will I…"  
"You will travel alone. Not because I want you dead or something, but because the other exorcists and finders is set to kill akuma. Which means their task is far more important. And no, don't decipher that in a negative way."

Allen was shocked. Not because of the way Komui had said the par of wanting him dead, but because it seemed he had waited to talk when Allen opened his mouth. _'Is this some sort of attack on me?' _He felt a heavy sweat drop on the side of his head and thought: _' so childish.' _

-Flashback - end-

Just thinking about that face Koumi had when saying those things made him laugh silently. A serious face just didn't fit a crazy character like Komui. Allen stopped laughing and looked up at the orange sky. The clouds were twirling around happily and ignored the groups of birds trying to separate them. _'But, even though he doesn't suit the serious face, I understand what he is so serious about. Just how many exorcist have died lately?' _He looked down and saw that there was a little bird sitting next to him.

He exhaled and looked out the window. "Live like there is no tomorrow!" He smiled and jumped down from the window. He had to find some pieces of bread.

* * *

Why?

He did not know, but the sight of the gondola like boat made his heart beat faster. Never had he felt so eager to leave the headcounter and start his mission. He exhaled and walked down the last steps down to the little stream.

Tap, tap, tap... The echo of another pair of feat made Allen turn around, but he already knew whose feet it was. Around the corner he could see Lavi walking with a grin pasted on his face.

"Do you like to leave without saying goodbye?" He laughed but Allen could sense some other feeling under his cheerful voice. The feeling he had tried to avoid for so long. Concern. It only caused pain to those feeling this.

Allen smiled at Lavi and laughed. "Have I ever said goodbye?" They both looked at echother this time. "Yes, it was that time…and that time also." Lavi counted on his hand and looked up at the roof like he was finding the answer written in there. "But anyway, are you sure that its wise of you to travel without saying something?" Lavi looked seriously at Allen and the sound of falling drops accompanied the silence between the two boys.

Allen looked away, thinking about saying something to Lenalee or timcampy. But he couldn't get himself to turn around now.

"Say goodbye from me Lavi!"

* * *

I made a train with my breath today, its actually fun. (Yes, I'm a retard. LOL)

But I just know I'm going to have a hard time writing the next chapter.

Hmmm…..


End file.
